


A Toast To The Stars

by prettyspaceprnce



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, NASA, nasa!kirk, nasa!spock, spirk, spirkau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyspaceprnce/pseuds/prettyspaceprnce
Summary: A very short drabble! AU where Spock is a vulcan engineer at NASA and Kirk is an astronaut -and constantly flirting with him-(Vulcan has just been discovered and is only newly starting diplomacy with our planet. Earth is using modern space rockets and Vulcan has proposed to send some of their people to help advance our technology in space travel)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some art made by @toastybumblebee on tumblr. You should definitely go follow her if you get the chance!

“Are all Vulcans smart and cute like you?” The words drifted off Kirk’s lips as he ate an apple behind Spock. It was only his 3rd day on base and Kirk was head over heels since day one. After waiting for some sort of reply for at least 20 seconds and getting nothing he sat down next to him. “So, Mr. Spock, what are you up to?” He sat down next to him,setting his elbows on the table, leaning on his hands.

Before Spock was able to answer him Kirk was being called to training again. “I’ll see you later, handsome.” He winked as he left the room.

Spock sat there for a bit, overwhelmed by the constant swell of compliments and praise that came from his… coworker. It wasn’t that compliments were foreign to him, they were just… uncommon to say in the least. The next day it was the same drill. A quirky attempt a flirting, a silent non-existent reply, courage bubbling to the surface to start a conversation only to be interrupted by a training call. After weeks of programming, training, and rushed hellos Kirk was ready for his first mission.

“If I manage to land correctly,” Jim smiled. “Would you buy me a drink, Spock?" He had been flirting with the since his first day on the team. He was tall, handsome, and mysterious, What’s not to like?

“Focus on the landing first, Jim.” Spock’s familiarly monotonous voice came sternly though the radio.

“I didn’t hear a no.” His cheerful voice was an obvious indicator of the smile on his face. The sigh from the other side of the radio didn’t seem annoyed or exasperated, you could even call it fond… depending on your definition of fond. He took a deep breath and put all his concentration in staying alive, landing, making it back home, even if it was just for one drink.

“Alright, we’re going down.” He let out a shaky breath. “I bet you a drink this landing is perfect.” He joked to calm himself as the surface of the planet came closer and closer. One of the 7 ‘earth like’ planet in the Trappist-1 system. Trappist-1f, the one most similar to Earth, though in all honesty Trappist-1e was prettier.

“I beg your pardon?” The voice came delayed and a bit taken aback.

Kirk chuckled. “If the landing is perfect,” He smiled to himself. “you’ll owe me a drink.”

“And if it isn’t?” This was the first time he had ever acknowledged the flirting, let alone engage in a reply. Though it was likely he was only calculating the likeliness of a safe or at least adequate landing.

“Then you get the pleasure of buying me a drink.” He smiled at his own joke, he hoped Spock was smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!


End file.
